Psychodrama
by whimsical-one-ga
Summary: VERY loosely based on the psychodrama episode in season 2, mild spoilers for that I suppose.  Hotch/JJ centric but not really shipping.  First chapter slightly rushed as setup then story pace slows down.  More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

AN: **VERY** loosely based on the psychodrama episode where unsub escalates from bank robbery to having victims undress, while there are similarities it obviously goes in a different direction. Set in the second season, episode 4, when Hotch/Haley were still married, Jack was a baby, and Henry and Will hadn't even come along. Not really a romance fic, just along the lines of a fun "what if", also taking into account JJ/Hotch's friendship was probably still not well developed. I've had this plot bunny in my head ever since I saw the episode and wondered what if there were team members in the bank when it was held up the next time. Feedback appreciated as always.

Chapter 1:

The case had started out as many others as the team had been called to investigate a series of bank robberies in Los Angeles after it becomes evident the crimes are not based on money because the robber abuses his victims by forcing them to undress before he leaves the crime scene. Initially their unsub had primarily had them undress before leaving the crime scene and that had been all, before he started escalating with more aggression and violence, along with escalating offenses against the hostages as he went from simply having them undress to simulating sex acts and beating anyone severely who didn't comply. The team had quickly put together their profile as his trail of crimes continued and with the help of Garcia's computers identified 4 banks that were likely as next targets. Then they got the break they needed when they found one lone fingerprint at a scene and were able to identify Caleb Sheppard as a person of interest and suspect of the crimes. It was decided that Gideon and Elle would head up the manhunt while JJ would accompany Hotch and Morgan to the banks to give them the profile, photo and tips on what to look for if he was able to strike again before being apprehended.

After two banks it seemed like business as usual as the agents walked into the Washington Mutual Bank in downtown Los Angeles and asked to speak to the manager. A short balding man came forward as JJ made introductions of herself and Derek along with Hotch. The bank manager was obviously the nervous type and identified himself as Bryan Willet before ushering them to a small table in the lobby, apparently not feeling this deserved the attention of going to his office as he quickly assured them that his bank was robbery proof thanks to the security guards, time lock safe, and surveillance, in addition to each teller having a call button under their station. "Here, James can show you the security system, he gestured to Morgan who looked dubious as a security guard appeared but with a nod from Hotch he followed the security guard towards the back leaving Hotch and JJ to show the picture and describe to the bank manager what kind of cues they should be looking for.

They had just about finished with the uninterested bank manager when two men burst in the door, one quickly pulled out semi automatic weapons and spraying bullets high around the room while the other ran to engage the emergency locks on the door and pull the shades down as they flipped over the Open sign. JJ and Hotch both instinctively crouched along with the bank manager and In less than a minute they the bank was locked down. Hotch and JJ considered their options as two wild eyed men quickly surveyed the bank looking for a threat. They had learned from a search of Sheppard's apartment that he was likely on drugs, and now that they saw him the evidence was even clearer from his mannerisms and slight twitching as he carefully surveyed the room, quickly motioning for the remaining security guard to surrender his weapon and hit the floor as his companion continued to cover the others. Hotch weighed his chance at pulling out his revolver, but considering the drugs and criminals speed and lack of deliberation before firing shots, he knew it would be a gamble trying to take them both out before bullets flew and odds were in favor of people getting killed if he suddenly pulled a gun with the two men on edge. He found himself wondering who the second gunman was as their profile had indicated Sheppard worked alone however he may have enlisted an extra trigger finger considering the increasing awareness and notoriety of his crimes. Hotch watched the situation closely waiting for an opening to take control of the situation when he could do so with minimal risk of causing harm to the hostages in the room.

As Sheppard surveyed the room and didn't see an imminent threat he barked an order at his companion to do a quick search and sweep of the banks back rooms and make sure there were no more guards. Hotch wondered why they had the bad luck to be crouching in the main path of Sheppard's view and that his attention was drawn even closer in their direction when the man bellowed out that he wanted a bank manager. Willet scuttled forward as if someone had lit a fire under him, looking like he might wet himself as he identified himself to Sheppard. "So you're the bank manager. Tell me sir, how many guards are in this bank right now. I have two here in the lobby, he motioned to the men laying face down on the floor who had already surrendered their weapons. "Ummm, one more sir, he's in the back." Willet quickly answered, seeming oblivious to the fact that his helping the criminal was not a help to himself or the other patrons. Hotch understood his fear, people often didn't think things through when there were guns on them, their focus tended to shift to doing whatever they thought they needed to do to stay alive. "Any other law enforcement here, cashing your paychecks?" Sheppard barked out as he scanned the patrons again, looking for anyone who seemed dangerous and registering the body language of the bank manager as he quickly turned to look directly at Hotch. "Who is that?" Sheppard prompted him as the bank manager stammered out that he was an FBI agent. At that Sheppard quickly put his gun directly on Hotch and motioned for him to come forward. Hotch did so reluctantly, hoping that the gunman wouldn't think to include JJ since she had been right beside him. JJ's heart pounded as she watched Hotch walk forward, hoping that things weren't going to get deadly as the situation seemed to be continuing to deteriorate.

The smirk on the gunmen's face slowly broadened into a grin as he viewed the tall dark haired FBI agent before him. Hotch did his best to not show fear, even as his mind rapidly cycled through what the man may choose to do next. Hotch didn't attempt to protest as the gunman gestured for his ID and weapon, it was hard to argue with a semi-automatic weapon pointed at your chest. SSA Aaron Hotchner I see, pleasure to meet you, he drawled out in an almost menacing tone. I would introduce myself but judging from having my apartment tossed and family talked to I think you already know who I am, he sneered. I bet it's hard knowing you've been outsmarted, and with an audience no less. "Hear that people, I have caught me an FBI agent, a supervisor no less. Some bigshot he is huh?" The man chuckled as his companion returned with the security guard and a couple of very timid looking bank employees at gunpoint. Hotch inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that Morgan had managed to escape detection and that their rescue would eventually come, if only they could stall a little longer. But before he could open his mouth to attempt a dialogue with the ringleader he was cut off. "So what do you think of me now Mr. Bigshot?" He sneered again as he pressed the nozzle of the gun tightly against red tie Hotch was wearing. Hotch fought the urge to look around, to see how JJ was faring, he knew she still had her weapon in her purse and their best chances were if he could keep the attention on himself. "I know that you started robbing banks for money," Hotch said his calm demeanor hiding the adrenaline coursing through his body as he tried not to think of Haley and Jack and wondering if he was going to make it home alive. "I also know that this has changed for you, you get off on the power of having people at your command, being a puppet master so to speak. Making people act out your perverted fantasies." He watched the man's eyes grow hard at the profile given and the gun pressing even harder into his chest, knowing he would eventually have a bruise there and just hoping he would have the chance to see it rather than the mortician.

The murderous glint in Shepherd's eyes passed though, and was replaced by one that sent even more adrenaline coursing through the FBI agents body as the gun was slowly removed from his chest while the man spoke aloud the emotion that had been evident in his eyes. "Well then, I think it's time to play." He quickly checked with his subordinate to make sure the bank was still secured, and that all of the people in the bank were corralled in the roped off waiting area, except for Hotch who he had away from the group. Judging by their calmness in slowing down they seemed to know they had quite some time before anyone tried to storm the building if they had agents inside. Hotch couldn't help but wonder why Morgan had yet to make an appearance but knew the younger man would be thorough and use the best avenues he had. A glimpse out of the corner of his eye revealed a pale yet calculating JJ as she had been herded in with the other patrons. He could tell she was trying to figure out what action, if any she could take. With two well armed men and a roomful of potential victims, she knew that no matter how good a shot she was that she was outnumbered and Hotch knew that unarmed he wouldn't be able to help much if the gunfire started. He gave a subtle nod to the media liaison trying to convey to her that he understood and didn't want her to take any heroic measures and to wait until the time was right, she would be a welcome surprise when Morgan would be able to make his move.

Hotch's hopes were short-lived however when the ringleader went back to Willet and with one hand grabbed him by the shirt collar and hoisted him up against the wall. "Tell me more little man, surely he didn't come in alone. I know he wouldn't do that, so who else was with him." The bank manager gulped nervously as he looked over the man's shoulder at Hotch as he tried to decide what to do. Hotch stared down the bank manager trying to impress upon him the importance of not giving away that information. "Come on old man, I know he wouldn't come alone, how many were with him and where are they?" Sheppard demanded as he pushed him harder up against the wall. "No, he didn't come alone," the bank manager finally choked out, shame flooding his face as he confessed. Hotch felt his blood run cold as he thought of the impending scenario and looked at JJ to notice a similarly stricken look on her face as her hand moved closer towards the clasp on her purse, knowing as well as she did that they may soon have to take the longshot and try to not get killed in the process before the game was up. "Ok Ben, watch everyone closely" the leader turned and barked out to redirect his accomplice to look at the hostages instead of focusing on the scene playing out before their eyes. "Alright little man, one more thing then I'll let you go." The imposing criminal was practically nose to nose with the bank manager as he pushed for more information. "Who?" He asked simply his voice leaving no room for argument. The bank manager searched deep and found his last shred of courage before he responded. "He brought one other agent with him, her." He said shakily pointing a finger at JJ. The manager felt guilty at pointing out the other agent, but congratulated himself for not telling the full truth about the agent he had sent with his security guard who he knew was still somewhere in the building. Willet began mopping his brow nervously as he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor as the violent man strode to stand in front of JJ, and without any warning grabbed her purse away from her and yanked her to her feet unceremoniously. Hotch felt his stomach drop as he realized that they were both now unarmed. Sheppard was quick to leaf through JJ's credentials to ensure the bank manager had spoke the truth, then for good measure had his men collect the other wallets and purses to ensure no other law enforcement officers were in the crowd.

"Why don't you come on up here and join us sweetheart." He made it sound like an invitation even as he pulled JJ by the wrist to the front of the waiting area where Hotch was standing. Hotch observed the man, seeing clearly that he felt at ease and in full control of the situation which was exactly what he had come to enjoy, it probably added to the rush he got from the drugs, and the two could prove to be a very deadly combination in a man so rapidly escalating in his crimes. Hotch knew the man must feel higher than ever before having two federal agents as opposed to frightened bank employees.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've had a few inquiries as to why there's no JJ/Hotch ship really so thought I'd answer that here. Considering the setting, in season 2, right after Jack's birth with Hotch still married, I figured it was not a good time to put them together as I don't see Hotch as the type to cheat on his wife. If it was in the timeline after divorce.. oh yeah, it would be different . But I tried to put in as many goodies as I could without actual romance.

Chapter 2:

"So Jennifer," Sheppard he drawled after consulting her ID again. "You're here with the boss man huh?" Getting no response he turned his attention back to Hotch. "She sure is cute isn't she Aaron?" he asked causing Hotch to feel a surge of protectiveness towards the young media liaison. "What do you want from us?" He ground out cutting to the chase wondering for the hundredth time where Morgan was at.

"Like you don't know after tracking my other crimes," Sheppard laughed cruelly as he kept his gun trained on the two agents. "But for those who don't know, I'll tell you," he gestured towards the other hostages. "Everyone who thinks the government has any power over us is about to see two FBi agents do my bidding, then you'll know who really has the power." He laughed again, obviously feeling at the top of his game. Hotch cast an apologetic look at JJ, who even though not a profiler had seen enough about the case to know that something very awkward was probably about to transpire next_. "Awkward is better than dead." _ She thought to herself as she braced herself for whatever was next in the madman's little game.

The two agents stood quietly, thoughts racing through their minds as they were scrutinized by the calculating man who currently had a gun trained on them. Hotch couldn't help replaying his last interaction with Haley in his mind, knowing she had been upset with him for missing the appointment with Jack. Hotch found himself hoping that wouldn't be her last memory of him, that they would more time together as a family that he would get the chance to know his son. He felt a small lump trying to form in his throat as the thought of dying and leaving Jack without a father crept into his mind before he quickly pushed it away as his FBI training reminded him he needed to try to focus on the situation and deal with the feelings later instead of letting them cloud his judgment.

At the same time JJ was thinking of the last time she had spent with her family, trying to remember when she last told her parents she loved them. She knew the situation was dangerous but hoped she would make it out alive, she felt too young to die, she'd never had a chance yet at having a marriage or children of her own, but Sheppard's voice yanked her back to the situation before she had time to ruminate further, her wide eyes meeting Hotch's as she wondered what was going to happen next. JJ found herself seeking reassurance in his generally calm and in control demeanor but was surprised that even with the calm exterior she could recognize a look of uncertainty in his eyes that probably mirrored her own expression. She could feel her adrenaline picking up and cheeks already beginning to flush before she was distracted by their captor finally continuing his game after the moments of silence and turned to face him yet again.

"So Jennifer, he's not bad to look at is he?" Sheppard drawled as he directed her to look back to Hotch. JJ didn't answer, she knew she didn't have to because the man didn't really care what they thought anyway. "Ever wanted to be between the sheets with him?" He heckled while watching the two agents stand quietly not responding to his taunts. Hotch knew that the longer the man kept talking the more time it would buy them as opposed to him interrupting and potentially angering him and causing him to escalate the speed and/or the extent of his plans.

JJ instinctively knew it was best to follow Hotch's lead and also stayed silent, trying not to let the criminals taunts get to her. She pondered the fact that it was the man calling her by her given name that irritated her more than the taunts he was throwing out about Hotch. She had never thought of her boss in a romantic sense. Besides being her boss, he was also married with a young son so definitely off limits in her book. The most she had done is agree silently with a few of the other female agents she knew when they verbalized appreciation of his dark good looks. She blushed slightly at the thought of potentially getting much closer to her boss than she had ever anticipated and hoped their rescue would come soon. She supposed she could consider him a friend in the sense of a work colleague but was still getting to know their often businesslike and stoic boss and while an excellent leader, he was not an easy man for his team to get close to.

"What about you Special Agent Hotchner, ever dreamed about having this pretty little blond in your bed?" The man continued to taunt, placing extra emphasis on Hotch's title and was rewarded to see Hotch's jaw clench in response. Hotch considered the man's question for a minute even though he knew he had never considered it before, and could quickly agree that JJ was attractive, but he had never thought of her that way considering his happy marriage to his high school sweetheart and the life they had together. He knew it had some rough patches but nothing that would ever encourage him to cheat. Hotch wanted to deny it openly, but reminded himself they were dealing with a very unstable individual and it was best to not do anything to set him off until they had some backup in place so continued to remain silent.

Sheppard continued taunting the two agents for several more minutes with innuendos and lewd remakrs, giving them more time as Hotch had anticipated. However much to Hotch's chagrin there was still no sign of his other agent and communication attempts from outside were being ignored. Hotch cast a look at the security camera recording every move and inwardly groaned at the thought of what might be on tape if this man had a chance to follow through with his plans.

"Fine, if you won't cooperate with my teasing, I guess it's time to move on." The power hungry criminal stepped back a bit further to look at the two, his mind obviously whirring as he tried to think of what he wanted them to do first.

"You know I just bet you've undressed him with your eyes before." Sheppard repeated an earlier taunt as he looked at JJ. "I think you should have the opportunity to do so for real. So what I'd really like you to do, is to remove that suit of his, let's see what the great Agent Hotchner looks like without those expensive suits and tie. You can refuse, but someone will die if you do. It may be you or it may be one of them." He gestured his gun over the crowd of hostages, watching them shrink as he threatened the blonde agent. "You just keep going until I say stop." He said with a grin, enjoying the idea of making her sweat wondering how far he would push things.

JJ gulped and looked at Hotch who subtly tilted his head to indicate that she should go along with the gunman. They had already learned from a prior crime that he didn't take it well when people refused him. Images of a bank clerk he had beat to death flashing through both their heads as they considered the consequences. "Any day now," Sheppard laughed again as he stepped back and aimed his gun at the room, unless you'd like for me to open fire on these folks. As he had hoped that was the final push for JJ who walked nervously closer to Hotch. "And you had better not help any more than is absolutely necessary." Sheppard quickly commanded, obviously wanting to relish every moment of his control and make it as difficult as he possibly could. At her approach Hotch gave her a steadying gaze as her shaky hands reached for the knot of his tie. "It's ok, we just need to get through this alive, we can talk about it later" he murmured trying to reassure the trembling blonde.

"No talking!" Sheppard commanded as he leveled his gun at the crowd again. But Hotch had said enough and JJ reminded herself again of how she had been trained to deal with threatening situations and forced herself to focus on the task at hand instead of the fear coursing through her body at their situation. She inwardly cursed their height difference and that she wasn't wearing heals, at 5'6" she didn't often consider herself short, but with an eight inch height difference she was already anticipating some challenges. She was able to undo his tie with little trouble as she tried to focus entirely on the knot while she worked and ignore the proximity of the man behind it. Her hands had stopped shaking as badly by the time she moved to the dark suit jacket and began attempting to tug it off. With a glance at Sheppard, Hotch arched his back slightly to make it easier for her to slip the jacket off his arms, and was relieved to find no apparent recriminations from the criminal who was still clearly enjoying watching his scene play out and obviously getting stimulated by what he saw. Hotch fought back the bile that rose in his throat as he considered this and then again forced the observation from his mind and focused on how he could get them through this.

JJ felt the tremor return to her hands as she realized she was past the easy part. She averted her gaze, refusing to look him in the eye as she began working on the buttons of his dress shirt. Hotch bit his lip trying to ignore the feeling that he was being unfaithful. Since Haley had been his high school sweetheart, he had never been with anyone else, having the small feminine hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt seemed like a betrayal even if logically he knew that it was at gunpoint and that unless he had escalated there would be no actual sex, just some embarrassment and potential role play. Hotch tried to ignore the small fear that the added power of having FBI agents at his command might escalate the masterminds plans. He was brought back to his surroundings as he felt a slight tug and realized she had moved around to try to pull his dress shirt off his back but had forgotten to unbutton his cuffs. It was a welcome moment of distraction and humor as he slowly held his up wrists over to indicate the problem and watched her face turn a bit redder as she quickly worked to correct her mistake. JJ was surprised at the pounding pulse she felt as she held his wrist in her hand to turn it over and work on the small buttons. In a way she felt less alone knowing that despite the calm demeanor he was not as calm as he was trying to appear, wondering if her own heart was pounding that quickly as she tried to not think about their proximity as his hand brushed against her stomach while she worked on the cuff. Even though she knew there was nothing intentional or meaningful about it, she still found herself reeling from the intimacy of their actions regardless of the motivation behind them.

JJ soon found herself wishing she were a better actress as she finished freeing him from his dress shirt and tried not to look at the broad chest in front of her now covered in only as plain white t-shirt. JJ paused as she thought quickly, wondering where to go next as Hotch stood quietly, trying to play the part of a mannequin to make it as easy on her as possible. The subtle rise and fall of his chest the primary indications that he was very much alive and far too close for comfort when she realized she could actually hear his quiet breathing. She finally forced herself back into action as she reached for the hem of his white t-shirt and began tugging it upwards, trying to ignore the feel of rippling muscle beneath her finger tips as she tried to avoid touching the warm skin beneath the shirt which was not easy to do considering it's relatively snug fit.

Hotch felt his breath hitch slightly as the cool fingers grazed his ribs and he felt her body begin to press against his as she continued to move closer trying to push the shirt upwards to get it over his head. He ducked slightly allowing her the extra leverage she needed and was again glad that Sheppard remained silent as his t-shirt hit the pile of clothes starting to form on the floor. JJ tried hard to ignore the muscled chest in front of her and bit back the thought that she would certainly never look at those stuffy suits the same again now that she knew the physique beneath them. The surprised media liaison found herself wondering why Hotch had kept his obviously powerful build hidden before thinking it was likely due to his role and higher expectations for professional dress that kept him from wearing more form fitting clothes like Morgan.

"Like what you see Agent Jareau?" Sheppard couldn't help but needle her pause as she was obviously looking at what was in front of her. Feeling her cheeks flush brighter she glanced at Hotch with an apologetic look, relieved to see that he didn't not appear upset at her pause, but rather almost amused, as if he had been aware of the course her thoughts had taken. Being that he was a profiler he probably realized exactly what she was thinking JJ realized.

JJ again wondered if he could read her mind about thinking she might need to file for a transfer after this as she again averted her gaze and reached for his belt buckle. She tried to focus on the feel of the cold metal and the smell of his cologne as she worked rather than where her hands were as she worked to complete her task. She managed to make her fingers work as she loosened the buckle and pulled the belt out of its loops as unceremoniously as she could, feeling the cool leather between her fingertips which was a welcome contrast to the heat of her cheeks as well as the heat emanating from the body in front of her. "I guess I'll learn who wins the bet now," she tried to think humorously to herself as she recalled a night several months before where she and the other women of the BAU had enjoyed guessing about who wore boxers and briefs. JJ was hopeful that she had been right when she went against Elle and Garcia who both voted for the tighty whities citing as their basis that he looked too uptight to be a boxer man.

"Getting fun now isn't it?" Sheppard leered bringing her concentration back to the present as her hands hovered near his waistband yet again. JJ tried to be as efficient as possible as she unfastened the expensive trousers. JJ felt a small measure of relief when she saw the plaid boxers showing she had guessed correctly. Fortunately as soon as the pants were loosened and slightly started they pooled to the floor of their own accord. She caught what almost sounded like an involuntary gasp from Hotch as the cool air suddenly hit his legs. Hotch found himself glad that she couldn't seem to look back up at him at the moment as he fought to keep his physical responses at being undressed by an attractive woman in control. He was happily married and had no intent to cheat, but he was still a man and even her accidental gentle touches and proximity, along with the light scent of her perfume were beginning to have an effect on him. Hotch started mentally flipping through some of the most gruesome crime scenes he could recall as he pulled himself back under control as JJ remained unaware of his struggle.

As JJ studied her work her brow knit as she tried to think of what she had forgotten as she realized his pants were still over his ankles. When it dawned on her she almost laughed at how like the cuffs she had missed a simple step. It was probably obvious to everyone now that she had little experience in undressing men she couldn't help muse to herself as she dropped to work on the laces, forgetting for a moment where her head was until she started to glance up and saw the plaid in front of her. Hotch was staring pointedly at the wall to his left picturing more crime scene photos as he had been very aware of where her head was the moment she dropped to work on his shoes. JJ blushed again hoping he hadn't noticed as she quickly dropped down further, almost making her head meet the tips of his shoes as she worked faster, ignoring the amused chuckle she heard from Sheppard and his accomplice.

Hotch shuddered involuntarily as he felt delicate fingers exert pressure on his ankle, indicating that he should lift his foot as she removed the black dress socks that remained. Hotch knew that no one but Haley was aware that was one of his sensitive spots and did his best yet again to stifle a reaction as he wondered if this would come to mind the next time Haley caressed him there during their more tender moments. Hotch couldn't help but think of how awkward it could be if he found himself thinking of his subordinate in an unprofessional way while with his wife given what had transpired so far.

"Ok, I guess that's enough," Sheppard finally indicated that her task was complete and began walking towards the couple again, as they both let out mutual sighs of relief and allowed their eyes to meet again as they mutually sought reassurance that the other was ok.

JJ found herself pleased that despite the discomfort she had managed to complete her task as Hotch stood and faced the man attempting to control them showing no fear despite his obvious disadvantage. JJ felt a sense of pride as she noted that their leader managed to look as imposing as ever despite the wardrobe change, and realized that he was giving her a look as well that seemed to convey pride at her ability to follow through with the demands as professionally as she could without doing anything to endanger their lives such as protest or refuse. As they watched Sheppard stare at them, obviously enjoying his power and gratification he was feeling. Hotch again found himself desperately hoping for their reprieve before he was forced into the same task. Despite his years of experience and JJ's apparent ability to stay calm in the charged situation, Hotch found himself feeling much less capable of performing such a task without betraying any emotion or physical response.

Thanks to everyone who have read this so far, and also many thanks to those who reviewed, deeda, blackandblueangel, and JJandHotch4ever96.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, wrapping up this story, then will return to Taken. Hope you all enjoy even though I know it didn't exactly get shippy but still tried to let them have a little fun. As always, no beta all legal disclaimers apply. Will be happy though when I hear TG's contract is renewed, that's still up in the air right?

Chapter 3

"Office of unfettered omniscience, how may I help you?" Garcia answered the phone brightly as she saw the caller ID signaling Derek's call, but the moment she heard his voice she became all business as he quickly began whispering into the phone.

"I need your help baby girl. I'm trapped in a closet at Washington Mutual, it's 353 Hickory St. in LA. I ducked in to avoid being captured, thinking I could get out when the coast was clear. Now I'm trapped in here and Hotch and JJ are out there without any backup, I don't know what's going on." The stress in his voice was palpable and very unlike the smooth suave agent Garcia was used to talking to.

"OK, hang on, pulling up what I can now." She said, her fingers rapidly clicking on the keyboard. "Ok, here we are, the bank is already in lockdown, seems it has a state of the art security system, electronic locks on all the doors, including janitors closets, I guess that's to help make sure no one hides in at night and comes out to rob the place. We're in luck though, everythings digital so I can log in to their security camera's and get an idea what's going on." She quickly added and Derek heard the whoosh of breath that followed her announcement that she had cracked the system.

"What is it? Are Hotch and JJ alright?" The trapped FBI agent asked, his tone of voice still urgent as he tried to assess the situation.

"They're alive, but it's definitely the guys were looking for. They've got guns trained on both of them, and Hotch is only wearing his boxers." She said still critiquing the scene in front of her, she wasn't going to say it aloud but she was quite surprised at the muscular physique that he had kept hidden beneath his suits, she also realized she would owe JJ for winning their bet. She quickly snapped back to the situation at hand however and began rapidly covering her plan with Derek. "I'll contact Elle and Gideon, let them know what's going on, also I'm going to try to hack into the system locks, if that doesn't work then I'll contact their security center to get locks disabled and you out of that closet to help if you get the opportunity to rescue them. I can't make out what they're saying but it looks as if JJ is in the spotlight right now. I'll text you as soon as something changes." Garcia quickly filled Derek in then tore her eyes away from the screen to begin her part of the rescue mission.

"I'll be trying the door every 30 seconds until I hear from you." Derek added before hanging up and leaning against the heavy door, twisting the knob futilely as he waited for the computer analyst to come through as he tried to imagine what was going on in the bank.

_Meanwhile…_

"Well you've got to admit he's nice to look at right Jennifer," Shepperd's sneered walking closer to the couple and observing the muscles tense up upon his approach. "My my, aren't we tense." He chuckled again before turning his gaze to the other hostages. "What do you all think, doesn't he look tense?" Sheppard tried to involve the unwilling audience. As Hotch observed them he noticed that some of the hostages were obviously trying to avert their gaze to what was transpiring while others gawked openly as if they were at a crime scene. "Maybe she should help him with all those tense muscles," Sheppard goaded the hostages as Hotch and JJ stood silently wondering what would be next. "Though there are a lot of men in here, I'm sure they'd much rather prefer to watch you return the favor, then maybe we can move to some massages and a little more action," Sheppard said with a grin, feeling as if he had all the time in the world with his hostages as he waved his gun over the crowd again, causing them to shrink back. "Agent Hotchner, why don't you help Jennifer here out of some of her clothes, help give the boys here a show before we make things even more interesting." He encouraged receiving a sadistic grin from whomever his accomplice was.

Hotch gulped and hoped again that Morgan would be coming out of the wings with guns blazing any moment as he tentatively stepped closer into JJ's space. It was obvious from Sheppards words that he wasn't planning to stop with some simple disrobing, he was likely going to continue his game until someone stopped him, Hotch didn't want to find out how far he might go until that time came.

"Now Agent!" Sheppard barked spurring Hotch into action as he gulped and returned to the present, his mind spinning as he tried to think of a way out of their predicament.

Hotch stepped closer to JJ and saw the obvious cringe that came with the invasion of her personal space, he tried to give her a look of compassion and understanding as he placed his hands on her shoulders for a moment to simply help her get used to the forced closeness. He did a quick scan of her outfit as he tried to formulate a plan about the most effective way to proceed with his task, ignoring the slight trembling he felt beneath his fingers. He wasn't sure about some of the outfit, he had certainly undressed his wife before, but usually she was willing to help him with any tricky buttons or clasps. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, knowing he should not be thinking about undressing his wife at the moment but rather focusing on the situation with the shaking young woman in front of him.

There would be time to process this with her later, possibly with the help of the department psychiatrist depending on how far things had to go, but now he had to focus on the chief objective which was to keep them alive which meant playing along with the gunman's demands until they had an opening to turn the tables. As he felt JJ's tremors subside as she adjusted to his closeness, he quickly went to work, his task seeming easier to him considering their size, though he was oblivious to the nearness she was experiencing as he bent to remove her shoes first, going for the easiest areas he could to buy any time possible. JJ remained motionless as he removed the blazer and awkwardly placing her hand on his shoulder for balance as he stooped down to remove the shoes, having obviously learned something from the earlier trouble they had with his shoes, she found herself staring at the roots of his hair as his head was practically in her cleavage while he bent to his tasks, she knew he was so focused on the clothing that he probably wasn't realizing where his head was at the moment.

Hotch felt nervous as he continued to work, he knew Haley tended to wear slips under her business suits but would JJ be the same? He wondered quickly before again pushing thoughts of Haley out of his mind. His large fingers struggled with the small pearl-like buttons on the front of her blouse and she blushed furiously as the back of his knuckles kept grazing her breasts though she was relieved when looking at his face that he seemed oblivious, his concentration fully on the buttons and the confounding loops that he was struggling with. Finally he was able to achieve his goal and realized with relief that she was wearing a slip and hoping desperately he wouldn't have to remove anything beyond that. Then he could just think of it as her being in a bikini, he tried to rationalize to himself. He added her blouse to the still growing pile of clothes on the floor, and then proceeded to look for the fastening on the skirt. He didn't understand why women's clothes had to be so complex as he searched and finally located the tiny zipper on the side. The noise seeming impossibly loud as he unzipped the black skirt and let it fall to the floor around her feet before he picked it up and put it with the other clothes. JJ had to admit that watching the normally adept unit chief struggle to find his way around a simple outfit would have been funnier if not for the gravity of the situation, and she was relieved to see a similar look of humor in his eyes when their eyes met yet again. She decided she was finding out first hand how unnerving the profiler could be as he seemed to yet again be reading her thoughts before his face became serious again. Hotch fought the urge to gulp again as the moment of truth arrived as she stood clad only in a slip and underwear. Taking a steadying breath he brought his fingers under the hem of the slip and started to pull it up, noticing the hitch in her breath as his hand inadvertently brushed against her thigh. He tried to not to think of the feel and sight of the creamy skin being revealed as he lifted it over her hips. Hotch saw a flash of a flat toned stomach as he pulled the slip higher and over her head, leaving her standing there in her bra and panties and him desperately trying to focus blankly on a spot behind her head waiting for instructions to stop.

JJ cringed, feeling very exposed with all the people in the room, even if Hotch was not looking she could see several of the hostages ogling her, she tried to be thankful that she had gone with sensible undergarments today and was really no more indecent than she would have been wearing a bikini at the beach.

"Oh you don't have to stop there agent, keep going." Sheppard prodded, pointing the gun at him. JJ saw Hotch's eyes widen as he met her gaze, she gave a slow nod indicating she could handle it as he again stepped into her space. She stopped breathing as she felt his arms reach around her and tentatively start working on the clasp of her bra. Hotch felt her pressed lightly against him and had again started running past crime scenes through his head, wondering again where Derek was as he felt the tiny hooks begin to give way, however just before he succeeded a quick motion out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. In a flash he realized that Derek was making his move and quickly lunged, using his weight to take JJ to the floor and pin her under his large frame, his large hands just under her ribcage however his focus was not on the soft skin beneath his hands, but the concern was keeping her safe from the bullets that had started flying. JJ remained frozen, she wasn't sure if it was due to the gunfire or the feel of his hands seeming to burn imprints into her skin, but fortunately the gunfire was short-lived as the skilled FBI agent quickly found his marks, the element of surprise having been very beneficial as well.

As soon as Hotch heard Morgan say clear, he quickly got up, helping JJ to her feet. JJ looked a little worse for wear after her petite frame had been pinned under 6 foot 2 inches of what felt like solid muscle but the relief that it was all over before it had gotten any worse was enough to cover any discomfort she had from the abrupt tackle. As Morgan obviously had the scene secure and helpfully took charge of the situation for the moment, they eagerly started fishing through the pile of clothes, wordlessly dressing themselves as fast as they could and trying to keep their gazes averted as they did so. In mere moments, much shorter than the time it had taken for the garments to come off, the two agents were once again feeling decently clothed, even if a bit disheveled. Hotch gave JJ a brief nod of shared relief as he quickly retrieved his phone and began making a phone call as he walked away to a secluded corner.

JJ watched from across the room as he talked on the phone, wondering who he could have to talk to this urgently when they were in the middle of a crime scene and at the lack of conversation before he retreated, wondering if their work relationship had been so damaged they wouldn't be able to work together again. She felt a slight flush arise in her face as he hung up and walked back over to her. "You ok," he asked, careful to keep a respectful distance considering what had transpired.

"Yeah I guess," she chuckled slightly, finding some humor in the situation now that the danger was past. "Though I have to say those were some of the most awkward moments in my life." Hotch relaxed, glad to see she could find some humor in it. "Believe me I know," he agreed, adding a small smile of his own. "We'll have to talk about this a bit more on the plane, but just wanted to let you know that there is some good news, aside from the fact we survived." At her questioning look he continued, "all their surveillance is digital, and stored online, so it should be lost by the time the authorities try to find that for evidence." He looked pleased that he had managed to erase the video of their embarrassing incident and felt suitably rewarded when JJ's face lit up.

"I would certainly rather describe the events that happened instead of having a recording out there to be shown to who knows who and why," she agreed quickly. "So what did it cost you?" She had to ask, knowing Garcia wouldn't have passed up the opportunity to put this to use. 

"I'll be signing an approval for a request on some ZP4300 monitor, or something like that – I couldn't keep track of all the numbers and specs flying at me, just agreed to whatever piece of equipment it was she wanted." He agreed easily before turning back to more serious subject matter.

"So JJ, are we ok, I highly value your professionalism and experience at your job and would hate to see you leave due to any discomfort over this." Hotch's voice had changed from the moment of brief camaraderie back to his professional unit chief voice.

JJ weighed the events for a few moments as she looked at her boss and finally nodded her tone of professionalism matching his own, "yes I think we'll be fine, but I promise to let you know if that changes. But in retrospect, with all the gruesome crime photo's and bodies we've seen I think I can manage to not be too traumatized by seeing you half naked." She quipped still trying to add some levity to the situation and seeing a genuine smile creep across his features, deciding right then that was something they all needed to see more often.

"That does put a nice perspective on things," Hotch agreed as he turned to see Morgan approaching them, ready to apologize for his delay and explain what had happened from his end and how the rescue had come about, it was a couple hours later when the bodies of the gunmen had been removed and witness statements had been taken and the team was finally back on the plane, JJ and Hotch both felt the relief as things seemed to return to normal, however there was a newfound sense of camaraderie between the unit chief and media liaison that both secretly suspected would continue to develop into a new closeness and fast friendship considering what they had just endured, and both trying to vow to themselves that they would not look at each other in the future with the memory of what they had seen and felt on that fateful day, only time would tell if they would be successful in their attempts to forget the sights and sensations they had experienced.

_The End_


End file.
